


The Comfort Of Another

by flamerush101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, I Tried, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Gabriel - Freeform, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerush101/pseuds/flamerush101
Summary: Gabriel is back, and Sam is trying to help him feel better. Much fluff, and comfort.





	The Comfort Of Another

Sam couldn't believe it.

 

Him and Dean had been searching for a hunt, when Ketch came to them, saying that an archangel was hidden deep within the prison walls of Hell. The two Winchesters were suspicious at first, and didn't want to believe Ketch, but after some more persuasion and assistance from Castiel, the brothers decided to look for this archangel. They at first believed it was Michael, which led to even more shock when it was revealed to be Gabriel.

 

Gabriel, the archangel that both brothers believed had died so many years ago, and the one thing Sam couldn't forget, couldn't truly get his mind off of. He still remembered the candy-loving Trickster, who was always so smug and cheery, yet hid behind a dark cloud of guilt and regret. Sam remembered how Gabriel stuck him in a time loop, and killed Dean a thousand times over to prove to Sam that rescuing his brother wasn't worth it, and Sam never fully understood what the words meant until they found the archangel once again, who at the time threw them into a TV-like place. They captured him in a ring of holy oil, and Gabriel told them who he was, and why he left Heaven. Sam looked at him, feeling a wave of empathy rush over him. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? Gabriel and him, while incredibly different, were also  _so, so_ similiar.

 

But then they found him again at the Elysian Fields motel, and in a last attempt to help them, he sacrificed himself for them. Sam couldn't ever forget that night, how he hoped that one final glance him and Gabriel shared would convey how sorry they both were, that any of this had to happen in the first place. And Gabriel died, without ever gaining the friendship that Sam would've wished for.

 

But, things didn't turn out that way.

 

And so here he was, in the bunker. Castiel had gotten injured during their escape from Hell, and Dean was tending to him now. Which meant Sam had to be the one to cut off those horrible stitches. He didn't want to look at them. It reminded him that the archangel had been trapped for Chuck-knows-how-long in that horrible cell, beaten and alone. Sam still remembered first seeing the archangel there, and how they made eye-contact. Gabriel reached out for Sam, and Sam gripped his hand tightly, breaking his shackles and lifting him off the ground, holding him in his arms as they escaped. He remembered how Gabriel had buried his head into his chest, and how the archangel needed contact, needed warmth. And how Sam sighed in relief, somewhat happy that they got another win, from someone who wasn't necessarily a friend, nor an enemy.

 

The hunter was snapped back to the present when he felt Gabriel grip onto his shirt. He smiled a little.

 

"I'll get you out of those stitches. I promise I won't hurt you," Sam said in a gentle voice. He pulled out some medical scissors and a stool, setting himself up near the archangel. He looked up at Gabriel once more, and he nodded, signaling to Sam that this was okay. Sam nodded in return, and began cutting away the stitches.

 

It was slightly difficult, given that the stitches were made of tough material, and there was dried blood on it. But Sam promised himself he was doing this to help Gabriel, to let the angel talk again.

 

When the last stitch was gone, Sam settled down the scissors, and looked at Gabriel. He opened his mouth, and the familiar snarky tone instantly returned, albeit slightly tired.

 

"Heya, Sam. Missed me?"

 

Sam looked down, and whispered a yes. But the angel heard it, and threw his arms around Sam in a tight hug. Sam smiled, wrapping his arms around him in a gentle hug. He felt his heart beat slightly faster, and his face became a little warmer.

 

A few hours later, when everyone in the bunker (minus the two angels) were tired, Sam headed off to his room, Gabriel trailing behind. He hadn't noticed that Gabriel was following him until he was about to shut the door.

 

"Uh, Gabriel? What are you doing?" Sam asked.

 

Gabriel looked down, smiling a little. Sam instantly picked up on it. Gabriel didn't want to be alone for the night. Sam couldn't blame, not after the fact that the angel had just gotten away from literal Hell. Sam sighed, and allowed the angel to stay with him as he followed him into his bedroom.

 

Gabriel basically flung himself onto the bed, and Sam had to stifle a laugh. 

 

"C'mon Sam, your bed is awesome!" Gabriel said in a cheery voice. Sam obliged, and sat next to the angel on the side of his bed.

 

There was a small bit of silence between the two for a few moments, until Gabriel broke it with a, "I know I just got back, but...even in Hell, all I could think of was if you were safe," he said.

 

Sam turned his head away from him, trying to avoid the blush creeping onto his face. What was he supposed to say to that?

 

"I can hear your thoughts, you know," Gabriel said, "I know you missed me too, even if you just barely said it a few hours ago."

 

Sam turned back to look at him, and they were both making eye-contact once again. Sam couldn't ignore the odd warmth in his chest, or how looking into Gabriel's golden eyes made him want to hold onto the angel and never let go.

 

Gabriel smiled, leaning closer to Sam, and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. Sam's eyes widened slightly, at a loss for words.

 

"I always sorta...cared about you too, Sam," Gabriel said.

 

Sam couldn't help but lean in, pressing their lips together, and in that moment it felt so warm and soft that Sam wanted to just stay like that. There was no pain, no reminders of what they had both went through earlier. 

 

It was them, and only them.

 

And right now, Sam would have it no other way.


End file.
